Different
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Allyana Preston is different. She has always known it and everyone around her always made sure she knew it. Growing up isolated, with no friends and no one to stick up for her has made her wary of the world but she is determined to put her past behind her. Moving to Forks to live with her mother, step-father and step-sister, she wants to start afresh but how easy is it really?
1. Chapter 1

**Allyana POV**

I always knew I was different. I mean it's not easy to forget when everyone keeps reminding you. My family was always scared of someone finding out and so I was always alone. I have never been to school, my father and grandparents wouldn't allow it and have never had any friends.

Now I am moving to Forks, to live with my mother and her new husband and his daughter, Bella or Isa to me. Isabella Swan was my best friend. She knows about my... gift and never judged me for it. Even though we lived in different places, her in Arizona and me in California we always kept contact. We met after my mom married her dad, at the wedding. We clicked instantly and we talk to each other daily. When she moved to Forks to stay with her dad I immediately started begging to go down there too. After much persuasion and promising not to tell or show anyone else my gift, I am allowed to go.

As I am sitting in the airport, I am texting Bella. She is meeting me at the other end and taking me home.

/

"Lia!" I heard someone shout my name. Spinning round I came face to face with my step-sister.

"Isa!" I shouted before very stereotypically running to her and hugging her.

"I've missed you so much!" She said as we both cried slightly still hugging each other. I didn't say anything but I know she knew what I meant. We hugged for a few more seconds before wiping our eyes and without speaking grabbing my bags before heading to her truck.

We spoke about all manner of things before switching the radio on and having a singing session.

"You are so much better than me Lia, it's not fair. You could totally sing for a living." Bella said laughing. I started giggling at Bella's totally serious face. "What its true." She said laughing again.

"Yeah well you know the performing arts are my forte." I said calming down. She nodded and we carried on singing as 'Jar of Hearts' came on.

When we pulled into our driveway my mom came running out of the house and gave me a huge hug. I stood there slightly awkward, before Charlie stepped in.

"Okay Mel, let the poor girl breathe." My step-dad said kindly before giving me a hug himself. I had always liked Charlie and he was like an uncle to me.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Hey Lia," Charlie said kindly. "Do you want to see your room? For the time being you're sharing with Bella, but we are looking for a bigger house..."

"I don't mind. Honestly." I said sincerely. He nodded but I could tell he didn't quite believe me.

"So where's our room Is? I am tired from the flight and we have school tomorrow." I asked turning to Bella.

"Here I will show you." Bella said grabbing my hand and taking some of my bags with the other. I took another and Charlie followed with the rest, mom trailing behind.

We walked into a reasonably small room. I was impressed they managed to fit two double beds in here. There was a bed with a baby pink and white bed set and one purple one with black patterns in. There was a large wardrobe and a chest of drawers, as well as two bedsides next to each bed.

"It's small but…" Charlie started arriving at the door. I hugged him.

"It's perfect." I whispered honestly. He smiled and patted me on the back. Bella started to talk.

"The pink ones yours. I know you like it and the purple one is mine." Bella said as Charlie and my mom left to go downstairs. "Do you want to unpack, or at least some of your stuff, or just go straight to bed?"

"I'll unpack now, or at least start. It will be easier in the morning." I replied. She nodded and wordlessly we unpacked. I had a lot of clothes. My fathers new wife was made of old money and although I never left the house, insisted I had lots of amazing clothes.

"Wow. The only person I know with this many clothes is Alice, closely followed by Rosalie." Bella said astounded. I wondered who they were. Noticing my confusion, Bella explained. "My boyfriends sisters. Their father is a doctor and they are very well off and very fashion crazed."

"Can I meet them?" I asked. Not that I didn't love Bella, but she didn't have very much fashion sense. Her closet consisted of jeans, a few tops, sweaters and sneakers. I wasn't even sure if she owned a purse and she definitely didn't own a dress or heels!

"Eugh don't tell me you'll want to play Bella Barbie too?!" Bella said groaning.

"Bella Barbie?" I asked amused.

"Alice has decided that I'm not fashionable enough and she tries to give me makeovers and take me shopping all of the time!" I started to laugh at this, "it's not funny Lee." I stifled my giggles.

"Bells I love you but your closet does lead a little to be desired." I said still trying to fight giggles.

She grumbled a bit but carried on hanging up my clothes. By the time we had finished I had around three-quarters of the wardrobe. Noticing just how much space I took up we erupted into giggles before changing and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allyana POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed but anxious. Anxiety had always been an issue for me even though I didn't even leave the house. Today I start school for the first time after being homeschooled for years. I stood up and went to wake up Bella before realising she wasn't in bed. I shrugged thinking she had already gone downstairs.

Going to my wardrobe I looked at all my clothes. A dress didn't seem right as it was raining so I settled for white skinny jeans, a purple strappy top and a black leather jacket. I wore black heeled boots and accessorised with my Pandora charm bracelet and a heart necklace. I curled my wavy dark brown hair and did simple make-up. Deciding I looked good I went downstairs.

"Hey Lia." Bella said greeting me. "You look great! Although how you walk in those shoes without falling over escapes me."

"Thanks Bells. Whose this?" I said looking at the boy sitting at the table.

"This is Edward. I told you about him." Bella explained.

"Oh yeah. Hot, mysterious guy who wouldn't talk to you but later became your boyfriend. I remember." I joked. She laughed.

"Thats me. You coming with us?" Edward asked politely.

I nodded slightly embarrassed. Due to the fact I wasn't allowed outside, it wasn't deemed necessary for me to get my license.

"Here." Bella said throwing me a cereal bar to eat for breakfast. I thanked her and we went outside to Edwards Volvo. Edward and Bella climbed in the front seats and I got in the back.

"Any tips on how to survive High School?" I asked nervously, wringing my hands.

"Homeschooled?" Edward asked. I nodded before remembering he was driving.

"Yep. Never been to school." I said laughing slightly.

"You'll be fine. Chances are that Bella or one of my family will be in the same classes as you, don't worry any of us will help you if necessary." Edward said. Bella looked at him strangely as if silently asking him something. He nodded as if they had a silent conversation. (A.N Bella can choose to let him read her mind if she wants)

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward parked next to a jeep with four teenagers standing next to it. We got out and Edward spoke.

"Allyana, this is my family. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Alice and then Rosalie's twin Jasper." He said pointing to them all in turn. They looked at me in slight shock before shaking it off and Alice bounded over to me hugging me tightly.

"Hi Allyana, I'm Alice! I love your outfit, we have to go shopping at some point!" A bubbly girl introduced as Alice said bounding over to me.

"Alright Pixy, give her some space." A boy with golden, honey like hair said pulling her back slightly, I remembered him as Jasper from Edwards introductions. "Jasper Hale at your service ma'am." He said kissing my hand. I smiled at him.

"Alright guys. I need to take Lia to get her timetable. We'll be back in a bit." Bella said taking my arm.

"Okay see you in a moment Bella, Allyana." Edward said smiling slightly. We waved before walking off to where I presumed was the office.

"Sorry about that. Alice can be a bit overwhelming." Bella said smiling.

"It's cool, better that than frosty and mean." I responded honestly.

"Bella my girl, who is this gorgeous lady next to you." A boy came up to us.

"Eric this is my sister, Allyana. Lia this is Eric." Bella said.

"Well gorgeous, you need anything let me know." He said slyly. Just as he finished saying that and turned to Bella, Jasper appeared next to me.

"Allyana, would you like me to accompany you to the office so you can get your timetable, while Bella speaks to Eric?" He said formally.

"Sure, call me Lia though, and there is no need to be so formal." I said grinning slightly.

"Are you okay? You seem terrified." Jasper said concern filling his voice.

"Yeah. I was homeschooled before and I didn't really go out much. This is all new for me." I explained, wringing my hands again. He simply smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze before letting his arm drop back to his side.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you. Come on we're running out of time." He said speeding up slightly.

 **Rosalie POV**

"Ooh the new girl, Bella's step-sister starts today!" Alice said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that I hated Bella, and I didn't hate all humans either, but I was jealous. Jealous of what they had and I didn't and of what they could do and I couldn't. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful to Carlisle for saving me and for bringing Emmett and I together, but I missed being human and doing human things.

"Here they come." I heard Emmett say with a child like enthusiasm in his voice. I rolled my eyes again and stayed silent.

Soon after Emmett's comment Edwards Volvo pulled to a stop next to us. As well as my brother and Bella, a beautiful girl got out from the backseat. If I didn't know better I would say she was a vampire. She had pale skin, and a slim figure, while still having curves and being toned. She had long dark hair reaching the small of her back, aristocratic features and impeccable dress sense. That wasn't the weirdest part however, she didn't have a scent. At all. Even vampires have a scent, different from a human or werewolf obviously but they still had a scent. This girl however didn't.

After Bella and her sister had left we all looked at each other with mirrored looks of shock, although Jazz seemed happy if anything and Jazz doesn't do happy.

"I can't read her." Edward grumbled.

"I can't read her emotions either." Jasper said shrugging.

"Never mind that. You can't read Bella's thoughts either Edward. What about the fact that she doesn't have any kind of smell what so ever. Whatever she is, she's not human and I have never seen another supernatural being, even similar to her." I said voicing the questions we were all wondering. I didn't even need Eddie's gift to know this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allyana POV**

Jasper and I walked to the office in a comfortable silence. As we arrived Jasper spoke.

"Would you like me to come into the office with you, or would you rather I stayed here?" He asked kindly showing no preference for either.

"Would you... Would you come with me? You don't have to it's just... Yeah..." I finished uncomfortably. Even though I had just met him, Jasper made me feel safe, I couldn't describe it.

"Of course, you don't need to be embarrassed." He said chuckling slightly. He took my hand and we walked into the office.

"Mr Hale, is everything okay?" The old receptionist asked warmly.

"Yes Mrs Hans, thank you. This is Allyana, she's the new student." Jasper responded shortly, dropping my hand.

"Ahh yes, I was expecting Miss Swan to be bringing her is all." Mrs Hans replied.

"Yes, I met Allyana earlier, her sister is dating my brother and we got along well. When Bella saw another friend of hers, I offered to ensure Allyana was okay." He finished.

"Yes well, I just need to finalise your electives, and then I can give you your timetable, locker combination, a map and give you a slip for all your teachers to sign. It says here that you want to take drama, music, history, child development and sociology. That's quite a lot of electives, are you sure? You can drop some, you are only required to take 3."

"I'm sure," I say confidently.

"Okay then." She pushed a few buttons on the computer, "here is your timetable, your locker is number 30. You need to set the combination so just input the combination you want and that will be he combination. If you forget it you can come here and we will reset it for you. You need to get all your teachers to sign this slip and then you need to bring it back at the end of the day. The map is with your timetable, although I trust Mr Hale will show you around."

"Will do ma'am." Jasper responded with a slight southern accent.

"Good, that's all then. Do you have any questions." I shook my head. "No. Okay, I will see you later dear, have a good day."

"Thanks." I smiled nervously at her.

Jasper took my hand again, "you'll be fine." He whispered, "none of us will let anything happen to you." I simply nodded, it was as if he knew exactly what I was feeling.

We walked straight to our first lesson, which I happened to have with Jasper. History.

We got there quickly and Jasper held the door open for me. I smiled at him nervously, before turning to the teacher. A bald man who looked too old to be teaching stood before me.

"Hello sir. I'm your new student Allyana Preston." I said simply. He grunted slightly. "Umm, where should I sit sir." I asked quietly. He simply waved his hand. Something told me he didn't like teaching… or children. "Okay, I'll just…"

"Over here Allyana!" The pixie like girl who I believed to be Alice waved at me. She was sitting next to Jasper and the free seat was next to her. She moved up one though when I started to head towards it, so the available seat was between the two. I smiled at her and gratefully took the seat.

"Now we will start our new topic today on World War 2. Now who can tell me when this war was?" The teacher said boringly. "No-one? You, Josie." He said pointing to a girl with blonde hair.

"Umm its Jessica, and I don't know. I'm pretty sure most people only take History because it's better than Geography." She said not even looking up from her nails.

"I am sure that isn't true. How about my star student? Jasper. I am sure you can tell us when one of the largest wars in history happened." He said, sure enough I spotted that Jasper looked slightly affronted from Jessica's comment but not surprised.

"1939 – 1945. Sir." Jasper said.

"Very good Jasper." The teacher said.

I started to daydream a bit. I had already done WW2, positives of doing home schooling. You can do all the topics in whatever order you want. I just did the ones I liked best first. I was confident in my knowledge about it though. I started to doodle on the corner of my History book and looked to my right to see Alice doing the same. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright and just stared in front of her. Slowly I waved my hand in front of her face. Just as quickly as it had come on, she snapped out of it and a grin broke out on her face. She squealed quietly and was clearly excited about something.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked, I mean she had been unresponsive for a minute or two and now she was like a kid in a candy store.

"Never better. Hey why don't you come to our house today after school? I'm sure Jasper won't mind." She said cheerfully as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"Not at all." Jasper said out of no-where.

"Umm sure, I need to check with Bella, Charlie and mom but I'm sure they will be okay with it." I whispered as to not draw attention to us.

"They won't. Bella will be there anyway." She said confidently.

"Okkaaay." I said slowly unsure.

"Anna what is the answer to my question?" The teacher boomed.

"Germany sir." Alice answered although I'm pretty sure he meant me.

"I was talking to Anna, Alice but once again showing your extensive History knowledge. Let's see if Anna can tell me the answer to my next question. Which side won the war? Germany or Britain?" He said turning sour.

"My name's Allyana but it was Britain, sir." He didn't say anything, no-doubt annoyed that I got it right and the rest of the lesson passed quickly.

"How was your first lesson?" Bella said as we met up in the corridor.

"Okay, I don't think my History teacher likes me very much though." I said slightly sad that my first ever teacher hates me.

"Hey cheer up. Mr Banner hates everyone, he gets no-ones name right and he hates children. Don't worry about it." Bella said nudging me.

"Hey! He knows my name Bellsy!" Emmett said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"He knows Jasper and Alice's too. He kept calling me Anna!" I said grumpily.

"At least it was close. I had one lesson with him in which he kept calling me Nicola!" I quickly switched to Geography!" Bella said laughing as Emmett joined in harder than I realized anyone could laugh. This just set me off and soon enough the three of us were in fits of laughter with Emmett full on rolling on the floor and me and Bella now laughing at Emmett too, using the lockers for support.

 **A/N : Sorry nothing really happens in this chapter and it was quite boring! I tried to include some humour with the teacher getting the names wrong but it probably failed as I'm not very good with humour. Next chapter we have a visit to the Cullen house and we start to unravel the secret of what Allyana is. Just in case I haven't done it yet. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi! Sorry for such a long time since I updated! It's exam season, and most of my time is spent revising for various exams. Any updates that happen between now and the time that my exams are over may not be so good and will definitely not be as frequent. They will probably be shorter too. I wrote this in like an hour though so apologies for the quality, length and how long it has been since I updated! Thanks for reading!**

 **Allyana POV**

The rest of the morning passed quickly. As it turned out, all of my lessons (at least that I had experienced so far), were with at least 1 Cullen/Hale and/or Bella, so I was feeling good about the day. I had avoided speaking to anyone but the Cullen clan and Bella so I was happy. Now however, it was time to go to the time any student like me dreaded… Lunch.

I walked out of my English Literature class with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. The four of us had the lesson together, which I was glad about, although now all of the nerves were back. What if they didn't let me sit with them? What if I was left by myself? All of these questions and more begun racing through my mind, out of control. Tears sprung to my eyes, all of my insecurities rushing to the surface at once. One question preyed on my mind more than any other however.

What if I let something slip or my powers show in front of everyone?

I looked at the floor, refusing to look at any of the people next to me, afraid of rejection or discovery. I didn't know if I could handle it. I felt a cool hand, softly slip into mine, shocking me slightly and forcing me to look up at the person. Rosalie. All the warnings I had received off of Bella. Warning me that Rosalie was horrible to anyone and everyone outside of her family. The blonde was the last person I expected to be comforting me.

She said nothing as Jasper came to my other side, taking my other hand. He too said nothing. I was kinda glad for it. I wasn't sure if my voice would even work right now, let alone what it would sound like. I was barely holding it together. Emmett, evidently feeling left out, moved to the other side of Rosalie and put his arm around her shoulder as we continued our silent passage to the canteen.

I paused just outside, looking to the others. They seemed confused for a moment, but a look of realisation appeared on Jasper's face and soon after Rosalie's. Emmett looked confused and looked like he wanted to say anything. I had only known the guy for a day and already knew that he doesn't do silent and serious. Jasper opened his mouth to speak at the same time as Emmett, Rosalie saw this and slapped Emmett round the back of the head, glaring slightly before turning back to me.

"We're not leaving you. You're part of the family now. You don't need to be scared." Jasper said as I looked into his golden eyes. Tears came to my eyes stronger than before, of relief more than anything else.

"He's right. You're family, and family sticks together." Rosalie said softly, drawing my gaze from Jasper as she squeezed my hand. I nodded, smiling at her before looking past her to Emmett, who looked about to burst. I raised an eyebrow as both Rosalie and Jasper looked to the oversized toddler. Rosalie gave him a look of warning as she let go of my hand, moving away slightly. I looked at her in confusion before Jasper did the same, whispering something under his breath. I was hurt now, as I looked to Jasper.

Before I could say anything, I was swept off my feet in the biggest hug I had ever received in my life. I gave a small squeak as I found myself in Emmett's tight embrace. The hug started to feel like it was cutting off my circulation, apparently all of that muscle wasn't just for show, just as Emmett placed me on the floor. It took me a minute to get my bearings, legs feeling like jelly from the bear like man. Jasper chuckled slightly under his breath before he put his arm around my waist tentatively as if asking my permission. When I leaned into him slightly rather than push him away he relaxed slightly.

"Ready?" He asked, as Rosalie went over to Emmett putting her arm around his waist while he put his around her shoulders. I nodded.

"Ready." I affirmed as we walked into the canteen that I wasn't so sure would be as bad as I had thought.

 **3rd Person POV (I never really do this so bear with me :))**

As the doors opened of Forks High School's Cafeteria, everyone turned to see who had entered. No-one was shocked to see Rosalie and Jasper Hale along with Emmett Cullen enter, they always arrived slightly after everyone else, usually with Edward, Alice and sometime Bella in toe, but everyone was shocked by the petite girl glued to Jasper's side, eyes looking around panicked. Neither of the pair seemed to notice Rosalie glaring at the whole population of Forks High, with Emmett joining in when the Hockey team seemed unintimidated by Rosalie, as Jasper was whispering quietly in the girl's ear.

One table in particular seemed to be staring, slightly open mouthed, at the small group as they walked in. If the phrase 'looks could kill' was true then Allyana Preston would be dead. No doubt about it. If Bella thought the staring and the glares were bad when she and Edward went public, this was nothing to the glares the younger girl was getting. Many of these glares came from Jessica and Lauren, their boyfriends glaring at the boy instead, both for capturing their girlfriends attention as well as for capturing, and evidently reciprocating said attention, on the gorgeous, yet innocent, new girl.

"Well she moves fast. Not even here a day and she already seems to be in with the Cullen clan." Jessica grumbled.

"Yeah and how did _she_ manage to get someone like _him_. I mean, he's gorgeous but her, well, no competition there." Lauren bitterly said. All three of the Cullen's now taking a seat sharply glared at her as she said that comment, and their glares were joined by the two Cullen's already seated. Bella, seated at Edward's side just looked confused and Allyana didn't react, to absorbed in Jasper's continued whispering that never faltered, even when he looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off.

Lunch passed without to much of an issue, well except for odd moments when every Cullen/Hale seemed to tense up and glare across the room. The afternoon passed without a hitch either and soon Allyana was walking across the parking lot with Bella, who was the only one who shared her last class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you so much to everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed the last chapter. They help keep me motivated. Thanks to my new found motivation, here is a new chapter.**

 **Allyana POV**

"Do you need a lift to ours tonight?" Jasper asked, jogging over to me as Bella left to talk to Edward on the other side of the parking lot.

"Er, I guessed I would probably go with Bella, but nothing's arranged. Why, you offering?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. Alice would be coming too though, unless I can convince her to go with Emmett and Rose." He responded as we walked into the parking lot.

"That's fine, I can see Alice becoming a great friend anyway, I don't mind." I said looking at him.

"Still. I'll talk to her." Jasper said, jogging quickly, up to his sister.

"All sorted. Alice, Rose and Emmett, will go together, while Edward and Bella go together, and then you and me. Come on." Jasper said returning barely a minute later. He led me over to, what I guessed was his car and we got in. He started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. I thought about questioning why he was driving so fast, but decided against it. It was fun anyway.

It wasn't long (partly because of Jasper's dangerous driving) until we reached a beautiful house, nearly completely covered in windows. I gazed up at it adoringly for a few minutes before snapping out of my daze as Jasper opened my door. I climbed out slowly, my eyes still fixated on the house, as Jasper laughed slightly placing a cool hand on my back and guiding me towards the thing of beauty that was his house.

I was forced out of my stupor as we reached the most beautiful couple I had seen in my life. The man reminded me of my mother, with his pale blonde hair and kind face, and the woman had luscious, thick brown hair and plump red lips any woman would be jealous of.

"Allyana, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle, Esme, this is Allyana Preston, Bella's step-sister." Jasper introduced, the man looked at me for a bit longer before a nudge from his wife brought him back to the present.

"It's lovely to meet you Allyana. It's a beautiful name I must say, a favourite of mine as a child." I was shocked at his last sentence.

"Really? My mother always said she came up with it and I have never heard of anyone else called Allyana." I explained to him.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Allyana. We've been expecting you for some time." Esme said changing the subject.

"Yeah. Bellsy hasn't shut up about you since she heard you were coming." Emmett said coming up behind me.

I laughed slightly, looking behind him at Bella, who smiled sheepishly.

"What?" She asked. "Can't a girl be excited that her sister is coming to live with her?" Bella defended herself. Everyone laughed slightly, except Rosalie who I noticed was not that fond of my sister.

"Shall we go inside? You must be getting cold." Carlisle said, seeming to aim the last comment towards Bella and I more than his own children. Nodding, Jasper led me inside where I discovered that the interior was just as awe-inspiring as the exterior. I mentioned this to Esme.

"You have a truly beautiful home Mrs Cullen. Did you design it yourself?" I asked her, genuinely curious as to who designed it. She nodded.

"Thank you. Interior design is a passion of mine." She responded as I continued to look around, when a drawing on the side caught my eye.

"That picture…" Carlisle stiffened slightly at my words. "It's… Why is a drawing of my mother here?"


End file.
